Bite My Tongue
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kagome put off going to Hogwarts when she fell down the well, knowing she was needed in the past. However, now that her journey is over, she can receive magic training instead of merely reading books and practicing the spells. Shippo already attends Hogwarts as a fourth year so she won't be completely alone. Somehow, she ends up catching the attention of one of Shippo's friends.


**Author's Note: Kagome fell down the well at 11 and her journey ended on her 14th birthday. Sota is three years younger than Kagome. Kagome's mother went to Mahoutokoro while her father went to Hogwarts. Kagome has been learning magic since she was 2. Her father is an inu yokai. Kagome is a full blooded inu yokai, a miko, and a witch. Sota is a hanyo, a monk, and a wizard. Also, the song sound by the hat is sung in English.**

 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Blaise Z.] [Hermione G., Draco M.]**

 **Genre: Romance, Action**

 **Summary: Kagome put off going to Hogwarts when she fell down the well, knowing she was needed in the past. However, now that her journey is over, she can receive magic training instead of merely reading books and practicing the spells. Shippo already attends Hogwarts as a fourth year so she won't be completely alone. Somehow, she ends up catching the attention of one of Shippo's friends.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own neither.**

 **Japanese speaking: "Hello"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Shi_ _ppo'_

 **Bite My Tongue**

 **Houses**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome sighs for the tenth time that day as she and her mother watch Sota agonize over which pet to pick. "Which one should I pick?" He mumbles aloud.

"Just pick a damn owl and let Mama pay for it," Kagome grumbles, knowing he can hear her. "You know what, I'm gonna go get the rest of my school supplies." She turns and exits the shop, huffing. She spends the next thirty minutes posting for everything she and Sota need. Exciting the last shop, she runs into someone's chest. She falls down, her books tumbling around her.

 **"Really miko?"** A deep baritone voice rumbles out, slight amusement coloring the tone. Rubbing her nose, Kagome glares up at him.

" **Oh shut up,"** Kagome grumbles. " **Not my damn fault I couldn't see you, Fluffy**." She grabs her books, stacking them.

" **Here, let me help Mama** ," Shippo says. Kagome smiles at him. The two split the books equally, holding them. " **Where to**?"

 **"The Magical Menagerie** ," Kagome replies before leading the way.

"Kagome, Kagome, look at Kuro!" Sota exclaims proudly. "He's a greater sooty owl!" Kagome kneels and offers her hand to Kuro. Kuro sniffs her hand before trilling. Kagome reaches and runs her fingers through his jet black feathers.

"He's a handsome one," Kagome murmurs. Kirara hops down from Kagome's shoulder and sniffs Kuro. "Anyway, I got all of your supplies except for your wand. Let's go get it."

* * *

"I can't believe it took you four tries to get your wand and the first wand turned your hair pink!" Kagome giggles out. Sota turns red, glaring at Kagome.

"Not everyone had the advantage of having their wand custom made!"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy to get the four core materials. Two of them were somewhat easy, just had to call in a few favors. The other two were hard as hell. The two woods were the easiest to obtain. However, making the wand was difficult. I helped Totosai when I could but it took him my entire journey to get it right," Kagome says. "Anyway, nice wand. The core is unicorn tail hair, made of aspen, and 10 inches, it's a nice piece."

* * *

Kagome, Sota, and Shippo sit in a compartment, chatting in Japanese. Suddenly, a knock interrupts them. Kagome opens the door, blinking in surprise at the girl standing in front of her. "Oh I'm worry, I didn't know this one was occupied as well," the blonde apologizes. Kagome smiles.

"It's okay. We have room for another person or two," Kagome says, leaning against the wall. "So come in. The more the merrier!" She steps aside and gestures for the girl to come in. The blonde hesitantly enters the compartment and sits down by Kagome.

"Thank you," The girl says.

"No problem," Kagome responds. "My name is Kagome, this is my brother Sota, and the redhead is Shippo. My brother and I are new here. He's a first year and I'm a fourth year. What's your name?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood,"The blonde murmurs. "I'm a third year Ravenclaw."

"It's nice to meet you Luna," Kagome says.

"Kagome, how do you score on your entrance exams? I'm assuming well enough to pass and be a forth year."

"I aced them. It's different than the magic mother taught me but I had that down by the time I was 8 so she started teaching me England's magic. Of course it was a bit different learning from books rather than a person but I adjusted. I did really well in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Those were my best scores."

"Really?" Shippo smirks. "What did you think of professor Snape?"

"He's not bad. He kind of reminds me of Sesshomaru in his mannerisms a bit but Tasha with how he tries to hid his emotions. He's actually a good person but he's misunderstood," Kagome responds, a slight smile on her face. The four spend the rest of the ride chatting.

* * *

As Kagome, Luna, Shippo, and Sota got off the train, they looked around. Spotting Hagrid, Kagome grabs her brother's arm and races toward him after mumbling a spell to keep them from getting wet from the rain. "Hi Hagrid! This is Sota, he's a first year," Kagome introduces the two.

"Nice ter meet yeh. Kagome's told me so much 'bout yeh. She's really proud of yeh," Hagrid says, shaking Sota's hand. "Come along now, on to the boats," Hagrid says, herding the two toward the boats.

* * *

Kagome, a soaking wet Sota, and the rest of the first years stand in a line facing the rest of the school. Silently chuckling in amusement at her little brother's predicament, Kagome keeps her face stoic. Gazing out at the students impassively, she mentally scoffs at the whispers from them when they see her.

Professor McGonagall places a hat on a stool in front of them. Kagome looks at it, feeling the magic emanating from it. Suddenly, a seam in the hat opens into a mouth and it starts singing:

 ** _"A thousand years or more ago,  
_ _When I was newly sewn,  
_ _There lived four wizards of renown,  
_ _Whose names are still well known:_**

 ** _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
_ _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
_ _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
_ _Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._**

 ** _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
_ _They hatched a daring plan  
_ _To educate young sorcerers  
_ _Thus Hogwarts School began._**

 ** _Now each of these four founders  
_ _Formed their own House, for each  
_ _Did value different virtues  
_ _In the ones they had to teach._**

 ** _By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
_ _Prized far beyond the rest;  
_ _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
_ _Would always be the best;  
_ _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
_ _Most worthy of admission;  
_ _And power-hungry Slytherin  
_ _Loved those of great ambition._**

 ** _While still alive they did divide  
_ _Their favorites from the throng,  
_ _Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
_ _When they were dead and gone?_**

 ** _'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
_ _He whipped me off his head  
_ _The founders put some brains in me  
_ _So I could choose instead!_**

 ** _Now slip me snug about your ears,  
_ _I've never yet been wrong,  
_ _I'll have a look inside your mind  
_ _And tell where you belong!"_**

Kagome silently chuckles at the song. Professor McGonagall steps up as she unrolls a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," She tells the they'll. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and shut at the appropriate table." h Se starts calling out names and the hat quickly declares each name's House. Kagome watches with interest as the group around her gets smaller.

"Higurashi, Sota!" Sota walks forward, sitting on the stool as he places the black hat on his head. The hat is silent for a minute or two.

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouts the hat. McGonagall calls out more names until Kagome is the last person left. ' _Of course I'm the last to be sorted,_ ' Kagome thinks wryly.

"Higurashi, Kagome!" Kagome walks forward, her face like stone. Placing the hat on her head, she waits for it to yell out her house.

 _'Hm, it's been a while since I've sorted a yokai. In fact, your hanyo brother and you are the first with yokai that I've sorted in over two hundred year, aside from that Shippo boy. Oh, what's this? You're a miko as well? Much stronger than your brother at that. Your brother was the first person I've seen with holy powers since Rowena Ravenclaw. Very interesting indeed. Oh? There's more than one type of yokai dwelling in you too...though your barrier is blocking me from any useful information. I'm going to need you to drop it so I can access your mind and sort you,'_ The hat telepathically murmurs. Kagome's eyes narrow minisculely.

 _'I'll do it on one condition: you must not tell anyone what you see unless I give you permission_ ,' Kagome demands. The hat chuckles wryly.

 _'Oh you don't have to worry about that. No one ever asks me about the people I've sorted. Even if they did, I wouldn't say anything. It's really not any of their business anyway_ ,' the hat replies. Kagome slowly brings her barriers down, letting the hat access all of her memories. _'Well, this is quite interesting indeed. No wonder you missed the past three years,'_ the hat comments before digging deeper.

 _'Hm, sorting you will be much more difficult than I expected. Let's see, you have the qualities of each house in spades. There's Ravenclaw like your brother. Intelligence, knowledge, and wit, each of which has put you in some interesting situations as well as gotten you out of some.'_

 _'Then there's Hufflepuff. That's not surprising considering you're an inu yokai which are well known for their loyalty among many other traits. Hard work, patience, dedication, loyalty, and justice are qualities you often displayed back in your journey, especially your dedication. You never once gave up on any of the people you decided to help or your quest, no matter how tough it got.'_

 _'Then there's Gryffindor. Bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry, again, like all your other qualities, these have contributed to many of the sticky situations you got yourself in. My, you stood up to a killer and even fired an arrow at him despite believing it was highly unlikely it would do little more than irritate him. Then you stood up for an orphaned kit and helped him against the ones who murdered his father. You're quite the interesting little one aren't you?'_

 _'Finally, there's Slytherin. Ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness, these usually got you out of situations though your ambition often led you to them in the first place. Ah, so much ambition you once had. You still have it, just not as much. Your ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness as well as your knowledge of the future and your nerve led you to forge an alliance with the Western Lord and many others, including the ones who were with your enemy. The kitsune in you fits well in this house, just as your son did.'_

 _'You would shine brightly in each House. Now, which House would benefit you the most?'_

 _'Just sort me into the House where I can show everyone not to judge based solely on what House you're in,'_ Kagome interjects.

 _'So, that rules out Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Slytherin for obvious reasons since none of the Houses really befriend them. Hufflepuff is out because while they're loyal, few really take them as seriously as they do Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. They're more background people. So either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Gryffindor would probably be the best since Slytherin and them are rivals while Ravenclaw doesn't really have rivals,'_ The hat explains.

' _Then Gryffindor it is_ ,' Kagome says.

"GRYFFINDOR!" A roar of applause comes from the Gryffindor table as Kagome gets up.

"Miss Higurashi, a word please?" Dumbledore softly asks, catching her attention. Nodding, Kagome follows him to a little ways away. "What was that about?" Kagome quirks a brow. "You had the Sorting Hat on for over 30 minutes."

"Ah," She murmurs. "I'll explain it to you one day Headmaster. I'll just say, it had a hard time picking since I apparently have the qualities of all four Houses in Spades." She shrugs. "Also, can we talk later?"

"Of course. Can I assume you're including your brother in the we?" Kagome nods. "Very well then, no problem. However, I'll ask that you stay up here with me. Many are wondering about you so it would be in your best interest to let me introduce you and explain a little of your circumstances. Otherwise, everyone will be curious and bother you," He says. Kagome nods. He walks back to stand in front of the large crowd. Clearing his throat, he catches everyone's attention.

"Welcome new and old students! Now, I am sure you are very curious about our mysterious friend, Kagome, here. She has agreed to let me explain a little about her circumstances to you all today. If you have any further questions, you can ask her but know that she is well within her rights to not answer them. After all, it is her personal business. Anyway, she is an incoming Fourth year. She was unable to attend Hogwarts for the past the years due to some unfortunate circumstances within her family. However, she studied on her own and passed the exams needed to enter into her Forth year with perfect scores. So I ask that you all welcome her with open arms," Dumbledore humbly requests. Smiling at Kagome, he gestures to her to speak.

"Thank you for having me Headmaster and thank you all for being so patient. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I should sit now," Kagome says after bowing. She walks to the Gryffindor table and sits at an empty seat. Dumbledore quickly told the students to begin the feast. A ghost of a smile appears on Kagome's when Kirara jumps into her lap before vanishing just as quickly. She absentmindedly scratches the nekomata behind her ear.

"What an interesting," One voice starts.

"Pet you have there," a second voice finishes.

"What about her?" Kagome asks, her voice apathetic. Turning her head, she stares at the two people who talked to her. ' _Hm, twins. Interesting. And they're pranksters from the look of their auras. Shippo would love to meet them probably,'_ Kagome muses.

"We're just wondering," The second twin says.

"Where we could get one," The first twin finishes.

"You can't. She's a rare breed found only in Japan. You can only get one if they bond with you. Kirara is the first one to have bonded with someone in over five hundred years," Kagome informs them. "Plus, they rarely interact with humans to begin with, magic or otherwise." Kirara purrs, rubbing her cheek against Kagome's hand before leaping onto her shoulder. The twins pout. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your names."

"I'm Fred," the twin that spoke first says. His scent is pine cones with peppermint and a hint of fireworks. Kagome commits the scent and his fiery red, yellow, and orange aura to memory.

"And I'm George," The other twin says. His voice is slightly deeper than the other twins, barely noticeable to anyone without advanced hearing. His scent is lemons and a spicy yet sweet smelling smoke with hints of pepper. His aura is mainly reds and yellows with pink and orange undertones. Kagome commits George's scent and aura to memory as well.

"We're the Weasley twins," They say. Kagome gives them a dry look.

"Really? I thought you two were cousins," She dryly states. Before the twins could retort, Dumbledore starts speaking. Kagome listens.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore says, effectively catching everyone's attention. Cries of outrage fill the room. After hearing the whispers, Kagome rolls her eyes and passively listens to what Dumbledore says, tuning everyone else out. However, a loud bang interupts Dumbledore.

Kagomr looks at the new comer, narrowing her eyes. He uses a can to walk. His long, matted manr of dark grey hair shows his age. However, the scars on his body speak far louder of the experiences he had in his life. Kagome watches his every move with interest. Kagome arches a before at the conversation the two have before the scarred man sits down and begins eating.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore speaks, breaking the silence. "Professor Moody." The hall stated silent except for the clapping of Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Kagome.

 _'Moody the retired Auror? Intetesting choice_ ,' Kagome thinks.

"What happened to him?" Kagome hears a girl a few seats away from her whisper. "What harkened to his _face_?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"What do you think happened? He's a retired Auror and was renown during the First Wizarding War. You know, the way you said that could be considered rude. I'd be careful of mentioning it to him," Kagome's says, her voice cold, causing the people who heard her to shiver. "Don't you know it's considered rude to ask veterans of any war what happened to them? It can bring back horrid memories." Hermonie gulps at the girl's tone.

* * *

Kagome follows the rest of the Gryffindors, sighing at the excited chatter coming from many of them considering entering the Tournament. ' _Those fools. Don't they know there's a reason for the age limit?'_ Kagome thinks, rolling her eyes. She stays long enough to hear the password (Balderdash) before leaving.

On her way to Dumbledore's office, a prefect grabs her arm. "What are you doing it if you're dorms?" He asks suspiciously.

"I suggest you release me if you want to keep that arm," Kagome states, her voice deadly as her eyes flash dangerously. The prefect gulps and releases her. "I'm going to Dumbledore's office." Seeing the sudden recognition in his eyes, she says, "Yes, I'm the new student. No, I do not need your help. Actually, can you direct me to the Ravenclaw dorms? I need to get my brother seeing as he is needed as well."

"I'm actually a Ravenclaw. My name's Anthony Goldstein. Who is your brother?" He ask as he leads her to the dorms.

"Sota Higurashi, a first year," Kagome answers. Coming to a stop, Kagome looks around.

"You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me. What am I?" A bronze knocker shaped like an eagle asks. Kagome chuckles.

"You are history," Kagome answers, surprising Anthony. The door opens inward, allowing the two entry.

"How did you know the answer?" He asks.

"It was actually very simple," Kagome replies. "Anyway, can you go get my brother now?"

 **Author's Note: So I dunno when I'll update anything or how often because I have this major project for English that's due in two weeks, and I'm already stressing over it, especially since we have to give an oral presentation on it in front of the class for the final exam. Also, Kagome's gonna change people in this fanfic. I mean, I do like some of the characters but not everything about them.**

 **Word Count: 3,339**


End file.
